Non Wedding Night
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: AU. What happens when you put an engaged couple in a hotel room after their friend's wedding? Melted chocolate and sex. McStizzie. ONESHOT


Mark and Izzie laughed as they entered their hotel room.

"I can't believe that she brought her dog." Izzie said smiling.

Mark chuckled and closed their hotel room door. "It messed up the cake."

Izzie started laughing again. "Can you imagine?" Her laughter started to fade. "We're not inviting her to our wedding, right?"

Mark smiled amused and put his hands on her hips. "No. This was our second time meeting her."

Izzie cracked a smile. "Barely."

After a moment of thought, Mark swooped her up into his arms.

Izzie smiled and let out a giggle. "What are you thinking?"

Mark smirked. "I'm thinking we could practice for _our_ wedding night." He made his way over to the large bed with her in his arms.

Izzie grinned. "I like that idea."

Mark gently laid her on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her with a smirk. "I bet you do."

Izzie leaned up and kissed him. "You know what I think?"

Mark raised his eyebrow suggestively. "What do you think?"

Izzie kissed him once again. "I think we should take off our shoes to get them out of the way."

Mark rolled his eyes with a grin. "You with the taking off of shoes." He slipped his shoes off, including his socks. "Oh, and to make it convenient for you, I will volunteer to take off your shoes for you." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Izzie fake groaned. "I should have been afraid of that."

Mark winked at her and he made his way down her body. "Replace afraid with looking forward to and I think you got what you really wanted to say."

Izzie started to laugh. "You believe that."

Mark made his way to her feet. He was on his knees so he wouldn't go off the bed. "Oh, I will." He picked up one of her feet. He grinned at her before clicking the strap of the heel. He lowered his lips down to her ankle that was covered with a thin layer of stocking.

Izzie closed her eyes and sighed in content.

As he slowly removed her heel from her foot, he dragged his tongue over to the middle of her foot and threw the shoe away to the ground.

"Mmm…" Izzie let out as Mark did the same thing he did to her right foot to her left.

Mark sighed. "Didn't I tell you that you were looking forward to this?" He said not serious, at all.

Izzie opened her eyes and looked at the man she was engaged to. "Fine! You were right. Have mercy on my pity soul!" She said with a playful smile.

"Oh now honey, I don't know if I can do that." Mark told her, containing a smile.

Izzie sighed. "Do as you wish." She smiled, not being able to contain it.

"I will Isobel. I will." Mark grinned and brought her ankle back to his lips. He kissed up to the back of her knee. He let his tongue lick that spot a few times before paying attention to the zipper on her skirt.

Izzie raised her hips so he could take the skirt off her along with her stockings. She sat up and leaned so she could put her hands inside his dress jacket and help slide it off him.

Mark threw it on the floor, then quickly leaned up to capture her lips in his.

Izzie put her hands on the side of his face and she fell back onto the bed, her lips not leaving his.

Mark slipped his tongue into her mouth as he used both of his hands to undo his tie and throw it to the ground.

Izzie stroked his tongue with hers. She moved her hands to unstuck his buttoned shirt. She then moved her hands to undo the buttons of the dress shirt, starting from the top. Once that was done, she slid it off him, revealing the white manly tank top he had under it. She let it fall to the floor. She put her hands back around his neck.

Mark brought his lips down to kiss her neck.

Izzie tugged at his belt.

Mark knew what she wanted, so he undid his belt and slid that off with his pants, letting them fall to the side of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Mark…" Izzie moaned out as he continued kissing her neck.

Mark looked at her. "I have an idea." He kissed her and stood up.

Izzie looked at him curiously as he walked over to the phone in the room. "What are you doing? Ordering condoms?" She asked with a smirk.

Mark looked at her with a sly smile. "You'll see."

Izzie watched as he ordered something over the phone, obviously keeping his voice low so she wouldn't hear.

"Thank you." Mark said into the phone before hanging up. He walked back over to the bed and climbed on top of her.

Izzie raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you order?"

Mark smirked. "You'll see." He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue slipping in quickly.

Izzie put her hands on the side of his neck. Oh yes, she'll see.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the hotel room door.

Mark gave her one last kiss on her lips before getting up and answering it.

Izzie was still wondering what he ordered.

Mark closed the door behind him as he rolled a small table into the room and near the bed.

Izzie sat up and looked at what was on it. It was a very large bowl of melted chocolate. "Melted chocolate?"

Mark locked eyes with her. "Take off your shirt."

Izzie did as he asked and quickly took off her shirt, throwing it to the floor. When she looked back at him, he was right there in front of her.

Mark put one hand on one side of her on the bed and brought his lips to hers.

Izzie put her hands under his tank top.

Mark took off his tank top, letting it go to the floor. He moved his hands to the back of her and unclipped her bra. He threw it off her and flung it across the room.

Izzie looked at Mark who started to grin. She gave him a curious look.

Mark stood up. "Stand up." He demanded.

Izzie stood up, watching him walk over to the melted chocolate.

Mark looked at her again. "Come over here."

Izzie had an idea what he wanted to do. She walked over to where he was.

Mark dipped two of his fingers into the melted chocolate and then proceeded to raise the two fingers up and move it along her collar bone, and then down her neck to her belly button. "Get on the floor."

Izzie locked eyes with him before getting on the floor and laying down on it.

Mark went onto the floor and hovered above her. He bent down and licked and sucked every inch of melted chocolate along her collar bone.

Izzie closed her eyes and her mouth parted slightly to let out a moan.

Mark smirk and started to drag down his tongue down the line of chocolate down to her belly button and going back up repeatedly.

Izzie instinctively raised her hips.

Once he was sure he got all of the melted chocolate, he stood back up. Mark took the bowl and put it a foot from them so he was in reach of it. He dipped his fingers in it again and spread it around her breast and over her nipple. He did the same thing for her other breast.

Izzie bit her bottom lip as she felt his lips on her breast.

Mark started on her left breast. He licked up the chocolate around her breast and then around her nipple. He then moved his mouth over her nipple and taking it into his mouth. He swirled and licked it over and over again with his tongue. He sucked it and flicked it with his tongue before repeating the process with her other breast.

"Oh god, Mark…" Izzie moaned out as she grabbed the carpet with her hands beneath her.

Mark moved back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. He removed her hands from the grasp of the carpet and intertwined them with his.

Izzie slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a moment, she broke the kiss and gently moved to flip him so now she was on top. "I want to have some fun too." She whispered huskily before giving one last kiss and moving down his body.

Mark looked at her, his eyes dark with lust.

Izzie slipped his boxers off and threw them over to the side. She dipped a finger into the melted chocolate then circled the tip of his penis with the finger with the chocolate. She smiled devilishly up at him. She lowered her mouth onto him, circling her tongue around the tip the get the chocolate before putting him into her mouth.

Mark groaned. "Izzie…"

Izzie slowly released him from her mouth. She smirked up at him as she dipped two fingers into the chocolate and covered her lips with the chocolate. She proceeded to kiss up his body with her chocolate lips all the way to his lips.

Mark was going to kiss back, but she released from his lips to lick up the rest of the chocolate from his body. He sat up and brought her so her face was close to his. He reached for both her legs, and as he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him.

Izzie put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Mark gently laid her down on the bed. He put himself above her. He looked into his fiancée's eyes, it was filled with love and need. He reached down between them to take her panties off her and throw it to the floor.

Izzie moaned as her head fell back against the pillow behind her head when he entered her.

Mark slowly thrusted into her, letting all of himself be alive within her. He put his hand on her back, letting her once again wrap her legs around him.

Izzie put her hands on his shoulders, meeting his movements with her hips.

It wasn't long that they both couldn't contain themselves and released at the same moment, moaning and panting.

Mark rested his head against her forehead. "I love you."

Izzie smiled at him, trying to regulate her breathing. "I love you too."

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms.

Izzie nuzzled her nose against his chest before looking up at him. "You're so sticky."

Mark chuckled. "So are you my dear." He leaned down to give her a kiss.

Izzie gave him a devilish smile. "I need to take a shower."

Mark grinned. "Why don't I join you? Conserve water?"

Izzie leaned up and kissed him. "I love the way you think."

Mark smiled and lifted her up in his arms before standing up on the floor and making his way to the bathroom. Once they were in the bathroom, he let her down onto her feet.

Izzie smirked up at him as he turned on the shower.

Mark felt with his hand that the water was warm enough. When it was, he put his hands on her lips and kissed her, leading her into the shower.

Izzie put her hands on his shoulders as she felt the hot water hit her skin.

Mark kept his hands on her waist, he brought her closer to him.

Izzie's breasts crushed against his chest. "Mark…" She purred onto his lips.

Mark kissed her chin and kissed down to her neck. His hands moved up to massage her breasts.

Izzie put her hands into his hair as his lips moved down to a wet area that wasn't caused by the water.

Mark put his hands on her legs so she wouldn't loose her balance as he dipped his head under her and licked her. His tongue teased and entered her many times before he felt her buckle around him and release onto him. Thank god they had water to rinse all of this off.

Izzie rested her forehead against his as he stood up and leaned down his head to hers. "I think we need to start using the shampoo and body wash before the hot water runs out." She breathed out, locking eyes with him.

Mark grinned. "Lets start with the body wash." He reached out for the hotel's body wash that they provided and put some in his hand and putting the body wash back. He put his hands together and rubbed the body wash between his hands.

Izzie watched as he started at her shoulders and moved down her arms.

Mark moved his hands in back of her and rubbing his hands up and down her back. He dragged his hands to the front of her body and ran them up to her neck and down her breasts, on her stomach and moved to kneel down and run his hands up and down her legs.

Izzie put her hands on his shoulders and put back a moan that was close to escaping.

Mark stood back up once he was done his ministrations, making sure that the water washed away all the body was, he grabbed the body wash and handed it to Izzie. "Your turn." He said, his voice low.

Izzie smirked at him and poured what she needed out of the body wash and put the bottle back. She ran her hands up and down his chest, then she moved to his back, running her hands along his broad shoulders. She moved back to in front of him. She smirked to herself as she kneeled down in front of him. She ran her hands up and down her legs before putting her face in front of his most aroused area.

Mark groaned as he felt her lips circle him and put her mouth around him.

Izzie stroked the length of him with her tongue.

"Iz…" Mark said refraining himself to groan out her name knowing exactly how close he was.

Izzie stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. She gave him a smile and stood up.

Mark leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll get the shampoo." He reached out to get the shampoo. He licked her bottle lip as he poured some of the shampoo into his hands. He kissed her before he reached up into her hair and stroked it with the shampoo in his hands. He moved his hands around her hair until he knew he got it in all the right spots. He stroked her hair with his hands until the water washed it all away.

Izzie sighed in content as he moved his hands down her arms. She nuzzled her nose with his. She reached over like he did for the shampoo and poured some into her hands, thanking god that the hot water hasn't run out yet. She put the bottle back before rubbing her hands together. She put herself on her tippy toes so she could rub the shampoo through his hair, letting the water rinse it out.

Mark put his hands on her waist and kissed her. The water started to get cold on them. "Right on time." He said with a grin as he leaned over and turned the shower off.

Izzie stepped out of the shower, Mark following her. She grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around herself.

Mark smiled and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around the lower part of his body before putting his hand on her waist over the white towel on her.

Izzie put her arms around his neck and started to smile. "You are so amazing." She leaned up and kissed him.

Mark grinned. "Just wait till our actual wedding night."


End file.
